


Blank Slate

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: Art submission for SGA Reverse Bang 2018Fic:Q is for Quintessentialby artisticabandonFic:Effect On Landing Minima of Temporarily Failed Or Downgraded Equipmentby ShippenStand





	Blank Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Art submission for SGA Reverse Bang 2018
> 
> Fic: [Q is for Quintessential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549280) by artisticabandon
> 
> Fic: [Effect On Landing Minima of Temporarily Failed Or Downgraded Equipment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756090/chapters/39312217) by ShippenStand

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neevebrody/11550022/709393/709393_original.jpg)


End file.
